


Vid: The Reason

by sian1359



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Music, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-26
Updated: 2004-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early look at Chris and Vin's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Done way back in 2004 when I was just starting to vid. Song by Hoobastank.

  



End file.
